


Expecting the Unexpected

by Candyheart6



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, French Kiss, Happy, Heart breaks, Jealously, Love, Tears, angry, kiss, laughing, lips, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: Andy didn't know how jealous Sharon could make him, until Sharon felt the same way :)





	Expecting the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I just love writing fanfics for my favourite TV shows Major Crimes, SVU and Code Black :)  
> I wish something like this could have aired on Major Crimes!  
> Anyways, please comment, kudos and ENJOY :)

Sharon Raydor and Andy Flynn were always talking and laughing with each other. They always looked cosy together and were always happy and smiling. And everyone thought that they were a couple. Because the way that they were acting with each other. But they weren't, well that's what Sharon thought. 

When one day, Sharon Raydor came to work with a good looking man who happened to be too close to her and kept touching her, and was making her laugh a lot like Andy did. And when Andy saw them, his face turned red, he was really angry. He wanted to kill that man. He felt like his the only one that could touch her like that, and no one else can. And that's when he realised that he has fallen in love with her. And that he is really jealous.

Sharon came in with the man, who is her college friend named Jake Hamilton. And she introduced Jake to everyone, and wanted to go to Andy, but he went to the break room. And it felt strange for Sharon, because he has never done that before. But she let that one pass. And then he was avoiding her a lot. Because she kept bringing in Jake Hamilton to work with her. And he kept ignoring her. He didn't like it, obviously because he loves her. And for the past few weeks he was still avoiding her. And he never even spoken to Jake Hamilton.

Sharon thought that she had enough of his drama. So she decided to talk to him. Even if he likes it or not. She needed to find out what the problem is with Andy Flynn. The next day, Sharon saw Andy and she wanted to go and talk to him. When suddenly, she saw a beautiful and cute brunette lady, standing next to Andy Flynn. Holding him and kissing him on the cheeks, and blushing and laughing. And that's when her heart felt like it was broken. She never felt this way before, not since Jack. And then she realised that she has fallen in love with Andy Flynn. And that she was jealous, and she didn't like the touching that was going on between Andy and the lady.

And when she came next to Andy. He introduced the lady to Sharon. The lady's name was Jessica Woods, who also happened to be Andy's college friend. They spent a lot of time together because he kept bringing her to work with him. Just like Sharon did with her college friend Jake Hamilton. And they were laughing a lot and there were a lot of touches going on between them. Andy was trying to make Sharon jealous a lot just like she did to him. He realised that Sharon loves him. And that's why he is torturing her, making her see all this.

Sharon saw this for the past two weeks, and she was jealous a lot. She wanted to shoot the woman on the head. And suddenly her tears were pouring out from her eyes. She couldn't control them anymore. Sharon left the Major Crimes building and Andy Flynn ran after her. Sharon ran outside and it was raining a lot. She couldn't control that anymore. And she now realised why Andy was acting weird before, because he found another beautiful woman, and he is really happy with her. Andy Flynn came by her and touched her waist from behind. And she turned around because she knew it was Andy, because he is the only one that does that to her, well used to. And he saw tears pouring from her eyes. And he knew it was because of him. And he knew he couldn't hide the truth any longer. So he told her, that he did all that to make her jealous. Because she did it first with Jake Hamilton. And then she realised why he was acting weird when he was around. Because he was jealous and that he loves her a lot. And she told him that she loves him too. And then they both hugged for a long time in the rain. And they were so close to each other. And their lips were just inches apart, and they were staring at each other for a couple of minutes. And Andy was the first person to make the move he came even closer to her and ... kissed her on the lips. He gave her the french kiss. And she accepted the invitation and kissed him back. They both expressed their love for each other, and even told the whole team of Major Crimes.


End file.
